Swapped Destinies
by hadesgirl015
Summary: What if Neville and Harry had their lives turned around. Wishes have their consequences. Voldemort went after Neville not Harry. Just how much will their lives change. Note: As I am not J.K. Rowling I don't own Harry Potter. I have no idea what to rate this. Starts between OotP and goes sort of into THBP
1. Chapter 1: Birthday Wishes

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor am I British so deal with my failed attempts at British English.

Time: July 30th in Between "The Order of the Phoenix" and "The Half-Blood Prince"

Chapter 1: Birthday Wishes

POV: Harry

I sat on the edge of my bed looking at the shard of the two-way mirror Sirius had given me. It had been a little over a month since he died and I still couldn't believe that he was dead. I stared in vain trying glimpse a look at my godfather's grey eyes, but it was hopeless, nothing would bring him back.

Sirius was the closest thing I had to a father, since my parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort when I was just a year old. I never even got much time with Sirius since he was on the run from the Ministry of Magic, because they thought he was a mass murderer.

I sighed and put the mirror on my nightstand, I checked my clock, 10:50. My birthday was in a little over an hour. I looked out the window, wondering if I was going to get any owls from my friends. As I thought this I saw an owl flying towards my window, so I opened it and let him in. I didn't recognize this owl. But it had a letter strapped to its leg so I took it off and read it.

"Dear Harry,

Just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I figured you were still sad about your friend, Sirius Black's death. I want you to know that, I am here for you. I sort of know what you are going though, I mean, you know about my parents. Well anyway best wishes, Neville Longbottom."

With a shock I remebered that it was Neville's birthday tomorrow too. I wrote a quick thank-you and happy birthday note to Neville and gave it back to the owl.

I sighed, looking at my clock, it was now 11:10. I was too sleepy to stay up till midnight, so I chose to just go to sleep. But it was hard with the loud snoring of my Uncle Vernon.

I didn't like having to stay with my aunt, uncle and cousin. I wished I had a real family. I wished that Voldemort never killed my parents, then Sirius would have never gone to Azkaban for trying to kill the man that betrayed my parents. I rubbed my scar, where Voldemort tried to kill me all those years ago.

I also thought about the prophecy I heard. About neither could survive when one lives, and a boy born at the end of July. The other boy could've been Neville, but I honestly didn't want Neville to be the "Chosen One," that would be hard on him, he didn't deserve that. Sighing once again I turned over and fell asleep.

POV: Neville

As I watched the window of my room, I saw the owl I sent to Harry returning. He had sent something back. I took the letter off the owl and read it.

"Dear Neville,

Thanks for you letter. And Happy Birthday to you too. I hope you have a good birthday with your grandmother, maybe you will get to see your parents soon. Also thanks for you concern about me, I still miss Sirius something terrible. But don't let me ruin your birthday. Have a good one, Harry Potter."

I smiled, he remebered my birthday. Sometimes I envy Harry. Even though he doesn't have a family he had lots of friends, I don't even know why he bothers with me. I looked my clock 11:45. No point in staying up to my birthday, I feel asleep. Thinking how nice it would be to have friends like Harry does.

POV: Omniscient author (a.k.a Me)

What the boys don't know that wishes have their consequences.


	2. Chapter 2: Dead People in the House

Chapter 2: Dead People in the House

POV: Harry

I dreamt that I was in a small room, a signal bed with a desk and computer. A girl sat at it with her back to me, I could only tell that she had black hair. I was still half asleep when I heard a knocking at my door. Why can't Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia leave me alone? It was my birthday, why can't I just sleep.

I heard the door open and a man's voice that diffidently was not my uncle's spoke to me. "Harry, you need to get up, breakfast is nearly ready." I knew that voice, but how, it sounded like a voice I heard in 3rd year, whenever dementors came near me. It sounded like my father. But my father was dead.

I opened my eyes and reached for my glasses, but they weren't there. They were on the other side of my bed. When I finally got my glasses on, I tried not to gasp. I don't know what surprised me more, the fact that the room I was in was not mine, or that my dead father was there in front of me, alive and well. The only reason I knew it was him was the few pictures I had of him, and from when I looked in the Mirror of Erised. He looked just like me, same face, same hair, accept for they eyes. His were hazel while mine were green.

"Dad?" I asked.

"What is it Harry? You don't want to be late for breakfast do you?" my father asked.

"No." I said. "I'll get changed and come right down."

My father left the room and closed the door behind him. I took this time to look around my room. This was not my room, as far as I could tell, it wasn't even the right house. I checked outside my window, this was not Surrey. I have never been here before.

I checked the door that had to lead into the closet. In the closet were clothes, my size. I always had my cousin Dudley's old clothes that were like four times to big. I grabbed some clothes and changed.

This new house seemed somehow familiar but I knew I had never been here as far as I could remember. I just followed the smell of frying bacon towards the kitchen, and at the stove was my mum. Once again only recognizable because of the pictures and Mirror. I saw her eyes were just like mine when she turned to look at me.

"Happy Birthday sweetie." my mum said coming over and giving me a hug.

"We have a surprise for you." my father said coming up behind me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well if we told you it wouldn't be a surprise." my father said.

"Well go wash up you two, breakfast is almost ready." my mum said.

I went back upstairs, quite confused. How where my parents alive? Where was I? I found my bathroom upstairs and washed my hands. I attempted to brush my hair but I knew it was a lost cause. I saw my forehead and was taken aback. My forehead was bare! My scare was gone. I tried to think, what was going on? Was this a strange dream?

I headed towards the door and on purpose stubbed my toe. It hurt like nuts! Okay not a dream, what was going on?

POV: Me

Really Harry? You are thick.

POV: Harry

Heading back down stairs my eyes settled on the living room, more pacifically the mantle. There were bunch of pictures, wizard photos so they were moving.

I went up to the mantle and looked at the pictures.

They were all of me, growing older. Some alone, some with my mum or dad. There was even a family photo with all three of us. The one on the edge interested me the most. I looked about thirteen, right before my third year. I was with a man, he had shoulder length black wavy hair, a wonderful smile, and grey eyes. I wouldn't have recognized him if it wasn't for the eyes. It was Sirius. Azkaban changed him, because this was not how I knew him. He wasn't as skinny, and he was now a lot, tanner. He was handing me a long thin package, which had to be my Firebolt.

"Harry, breakfast is ready." my mum called from the kitchen.

"Okay." I said. I turned and headed back towards the kitchen, but before I could get there, out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of green fire. I turned and saw him. He looked like he could've walked out of the picture I was just looking at. Minus the thin package but holding a rather large bulky one. It was someone more surprising to see then my parents, it was Sirius.


	3. Chapter 3: What?

Chapter 3: What?

POV: Neville

I had a strange dream that I was in a small room, with a signal bed with a desk and computer. A girl sat at it with her back to me she was possibly pretty but I couldn't see much of her, all I could tell was that she had black hair. I was still half asleep, half wondering about Harry's letter. Would Gran take me to see my parents in St. Mungos today? I snarled at the thought of the place, all because of Bellatrix, who tortured my parents to insanity, to the point that they don't recognize me, and rarely speak. I was mad. And she was free again, she escaped Azkaban, she was the one who killed Harry's friend Sirius Black.

I thought of Sirius, he was a wizard who turned to Voldemort all those years ago. He killed another wizard and twelve Muggles. But, was he actually innocent? Harry seemed to really care about him and he seemed to care about Harry.

A voice that was not my grandmother's yelled though my door, "Get up." It sounded harsh, uncaring, everything my grandmother wasn't.

I opened my eyes and saw took and got up. I went to my closet, but all the clothes looked too big to fit me. They weren't my clothes, this was not my room. This was not my house. Where was I?

I put on the too big clothes and went down stairs. I saw several pictures, they weren't moving. Was I in a Muggle house?

"What is taking you so long?" the same harsh voice asked.

"I'm coming." I said. I didn't know what else to say.

In the kitchen were three people I have never saw before. One man was rather fat, almost no neck, and had a bushy moustache, he looked like a walrus. Then was the woman I heard, she was the exact opposite of the husband. She was skinny and had a long neck, she looked like a horse. Then the boy, he looked like he once was fat, but now he was bulky, he looked like a boxer, but maybe he was a pig once.

"Boy, what took you so long?" the horse asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Honestly Vernon, why did we take the boy?" the horse asked.

"Boy, I know we are your 8th foster home in fifteen years, but honestly we've had you for three years." Walrus said.

"Um," I said. For some reason they seemed familiar, I never saw them but the way they were described. I realized this was Harry's aunt, uncle, and cousin. But why was I here, and did they say foster home. What where the names again, the Dursley's right? Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley.

"One of your friends sent you a letter, by their ruddy owl. Left you this." Vernon Dursely said.

"My friend?" I asked.

"From that school for freaks like you." Petunia said.

"I don't have friends at school." I said.

"Of course you do. You get about eight owls a week." Vernon said. "But don't remind us. Take your ruddy letter and leave."

I grabbed the letter and went back upstairs.

I recognized the writing. It was Ron Weasley's. I only knew it because I've seen his homework assignments since we share a room at Hogwarts.

"Dear Neville,

Happy Birthday, I hope your Muggle foster parents are treating you well. Well now that the Ministry of Magic know that you were telling the truth about You-Know-Who being back, I am sure Hogwarts life will be a lot better. I am going to ask mum if you can come and visit the Burrow before school starts back up.

From, Ron."

Ron had never written me a letter before, in fact, no one accept Harry's last night has before. And what did he mean by the Ministry believing me. Harry was the one who said he was back. I looked in my mirror, and was shocked, on my forehead, there was a scar, but just not any scar, Harry's scar.

POV: Me

MHAHAHAHAHA. They have now seen the causes of their wishes.


	4. Chapter 4: Birthday Surprises

Chapter 4: Birthday Surprises

POV: Harry

Staring at Sirius, alive and well, more so then I remember him was shocking. I was so shocked that I did not hear my father come in.

"Sirius, I thought you weren't going to be here for another hour?" my father asked.

"You said be here at nine. Well I left at 8:59, by Floo network." Sirius said.

"Where were you before you left?" my father asked in exasperation.

"France, you know all the wine, cheese, hot girls—" Sirius said.

"Sirius, France is an hour ahead of England." my father said.

"Is it?" Sirius said.

"Were Remus and I the only ones who learned at Hogwarts?" my father asked.

"Hey I learned plenty." Sirius said.

"Harry, James, what is the racket, your food is going to get cold." my mum yelled from the kitchen.

"Lily, Sirius came an hour early. He forgot about the time change." my father yelled back.

I was still in shock, Sirius was here? But I finally found myself, I ran and hugged him.

"Hey, Prongslet. What's up?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, you come up with the weirdest names. Seriously, Prongslet? When did you start calling him that?" my father asked.

"Since we told him about the Marauders." Sirius replied.

"So if you ever had kids, am I suppose to call them, Padtoes?" my father asked.

"Now that is not even clever." Sirius said, well seriously.

"I swear you two, if you don't bring Harry in here in the next five seconds I will summon him in here." my mum called.

I had no desire to be 'Accio'ed so I unlatched myself from Sirius and went into the dinning room. My father and Sirius following close behind.

I had a feeling that this was going to be a good birthday. My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I saw the food on the table. There were eggs, chocolate chip pancakes, and bacon. Fresh fruit, and even marmalade. So much good food, which I rarely got at the Dursely's. Thinking of the Dursely's where were they now? Probably still on Private Drive. With just Dudley.

After a most delicious breakfast, which rivaled, maybe beat, even my friend's Ron's moms cooking, Sirius handed me the package he brought with him.

"Happy Birthday Harry." Sirius said smiling. I barely knew what to do? I never got presents from the Dursely's, I only started getting some from Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid. Sirius of course got me the Firebolt for Christmas third year, but with him on the run, it was sort of hard to celebrate with him.

"Thanks," I said taking the present. I opened it, in the package was an arrangement of Honeydukes sweets. I smiled. "Thank you Sirius."

"Our turn." my mum said.

My father had left and came in with a package and an envelope that holds documents.

"Open the package first." My father instructed.

In the package was a broom care kit.

"Wow thanks, mum, dad." I said.

"This was more of the surprise, because of course Sirius was coming over." my mum said.

I opened the package, in it was a grainy black and white photo, which was mostly black a grey. It looked odd, it looked sort of like a new-born baby, but also weird. I looked up at my mum's face, and knew more by her face then the photo. I looked down at the photo. It is a baby, an unborn baby. My mum was pregnant.

POV: Me

Harry you are just so clueless. Lily is four months pregnant and you did not notice.

**A/N: Yeah 15ish years is a sort of big separation between kids, it is the amount of separation between me and my oldest sister but there is three kids between us So lets just say that Lily and James tried to have kids before but in some way lost them, or have not succeeded until now.**

POV: Harry

"You're going to have a baby?" I asked, still in shock.

"Yes." my mum said.

"When?" I asked.

"If all goes well, December." my mom said.

"Okay. Now we just need two more people before we can go." my father said.

"Where?" I asked.

"The zoo, we've gone there every year on your birthday, sort of a tradition." my father said.

"Are you feeling all right Prongslet?" Sirius asked.

"Um, yeah." I said. The zoo? I've only been to the zoo once. When I was ten, I set a snake on my cousin by mistake, before I knew I was a wizard.

The was a bright green flash from the living room, someone had flooed in.

"James?" the voice asked. I recognized it, it was Remus'.

"We are in the kitchen Moony." my father said.

Remus Lupin came into the kitchen. "Am I a little late?" he asked. He looked pale and had scratches on himself.

"No, still waiting on Half-Bat." my father said.

"Bad moon last night?" Sirius asked.

"Horrendous." Remus said.

"So Batty is late?" Sirius asked. "For like the first time ever?"

"No, Sirius you were just too early. Remus arrived on time. Why can't you be like that? You are always late or way too early." my father said.

"Time change?" Remus asked.

"How was I supposed to know?" Sirius asked.

"Didn't you take Muggle Studies?" my mum asked.

"Yeah. So?" Sirius asked.

"It should have been in there." my mom said.

"So when is Batty suppose to be here?" Sirius asked.

"Right now." my father said. Like clockwork, another person arrived by Floo into the house. In walked the last person I expected, okay so maybe not the last person because it wasn't Voldemort or even the next to last, Peter Pettigrew. But I was still shocked, because in walked Professor Snape.

POV: Me

Cliffy, find out in chapter 6.

"But why do I have to wait that long to find out." Harry said.

"How did you find me here?" I asked.

"I am hearing you in my head, explaining what I am doing and what I am thinking." Harry said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes it is creepy." Harry said.

"It is, and what happened to my parents and Gran?" Neville asked.

"You hear me too?" I asked.

"Answer my question." Neville asked.

"You will figure it out now." I said. "And leave me alone."


	5. Chapter 5: Owls so many owls

Chapter 5: Owls so many owls.

POV: Neville

I sat on the edge of my bed, reading Ron's letter over again. Rubbing the scar on my forehead. I also noticed I had the same kind of scars on the back of my hand, like Harry had that spelled out, "_I must not tell lies._" Until I heard a shard tap on the window. I looked up and saw another owl; it was a tawny owl, carrying a note. I opened the window for it and the owl landed on the bed. I went over to it. I took the note from it.

"Dear Neville,

I hope you have a good birthday. Here is your present, the owl! I hope you have a good day. Let me know if anything happens with your scar.

From Hermione"

I touched the scar on my forehead, the scar Harry was suppose to have. Why did Hermione give me an owl for my birthday, she rarely talks to me at school.

"What's your name?" I asked the owl.

"Hoot." the owl hooted in reply. I felt stupid talking to an owl. How was it going to answer me?

I also realized something, I didn't have a cage or anything to care for the owl with.

Just then another owl, a barn owl this time, flew threw my window. It was one of the Hogwarts' owl. It was carrying an owl cage, inside was the proper stuff to care for an owl. The note inside was hard to read because it had messy handwriting.

"Neville,

I hope this gift arrives after Hermione's, she told me she was giving you an owl, so I thought you would need the stuff to care for it. I hope you have a good birthday, see you in a month,

Hagrid."

Hagrid too? Why do all of the sudden I have no family but all of Harry's friends.

I took the cage out of the barn owl's clutches and turned back to my tawny owl. First off I needed to name it. How was I suppose to know if it was a boy or girl?

I picked up the owl care book Hagrid sent and opened it, I quickly found out that my owl was a boy.

"Okay, so what should I name you?" I asked.

The owl just hooted in reply. A mouse, I had no I idea how it got in the house, entered threw a mouse hole, the owl promptly chased after it and got it quickly.

"Well, you are a good chaser. I think I will name you Chase." I said.

Chase hooted happily.

Over the course of the next two hours, I got a letter from just about everyone in Gryffindor, a few in Hufflepuff, and one from Luna Lovegood, in Ravenclaw. The note from Luna seemed to hint that we were together, or that she was interested in me.

I had so many friends now. Even more friends then Harry, which was weird, what happened in the course of the night?

POV: Me

Uh-oh he is getting close, maybe he is not an idiot like everyone says he is.

"Hey!" Neville said.

"I just said you weren't an idiot." I said.

"No offence Neville, but can we get back to me, I want to know why Snape is in my house." Harry said.

"I thought I told you two to leave me alone and let me right your futures." I said.

"WHAT!" the both screamed.

"You are in control of all of this?" Neville asked.

"Yes. So go away." I said.


	6. Chapter 6: Huh?

Chapter 6: Huh?

POV: Harry

Professor Snape strutted into the room, okay he did not strut, but he came into the room.

Why on earth was he here? He hated me and my father.

"There you are Severus!" my dad said.

"James, you knew what time I was going to be here." Snape said, not in his usual drawling voice, but more laid back, relaxed maybe even.

"Professor Snape?" I asked.

Snape rounded on me, "Harry," he started. But since when was I Harry in his eyes, I was always Potter. "How many times do I have to tell you, when we are alone or not at school," he continued. I was nervous, he had that tone in his voice like he was about to take fifty points from Gryffindor, or give me a week of detention. But then something odd happened, Professor Snape broke into a smile and continued, "Call me Uncle Severus."

"Huh?" I asked. I felt quite stupid. Snape all the sudden being nice to me, he hates me, he hated my father, he hated me because of my father, he just, hated me.

"Did you happen to tell him how we hated each other in school but not how we made up?" Snape asked my father.

"Maybe." my father said.

Snape groaned.

"Well after Voldemort was defeated by Neville Longbottom, we kicked Wormtail out of the Marauders for betraying the Order to him. Snape was the one who actually warned us that Voldemort might be after us, me made up, and made him the fourth Marauder." my father said.

"Is he an Animagus too?" I asked.

"Are you alright Harry, you've seen him transform." Sirius said.

Snape promptly turned into a bat, and back again.

My mind was still reeling, did my father say that Neville Longbottom defeated Voldemort? I remembered the freaky prophecy Dumbledore told me just after Sirius died, about how a boy born at the end of July, that could be Neville as well. Voldemort went after him and his family instead of me.

POV: Me

Took you long enough.

"Hey!" Harry said.

"Get back to your story!" I said.

POV: Harry

"Well now that everyone is here, we can head to the zoo." my mum said.

Mum directed me out of the house and parked in the drive way was a van that seated seven so there was more than enough room. I wondered who could drive, but I figured since my mum was Muggle born she could drive just fine. This is found to be true, because she climbed into the drivers seat, my dad took the captain's seat. Remus and Sirius took the middle two seats, leaving me in the back with Snape.

My mind was still reeling, Snape and my dad were friends. Snape was nice to me. Both my parents and Sirius were alive. My scar was gone, and I had no idea where I was. Was this the house I lived in with my parents before Voldemort came?

I was debating whether I should say something, but to whom. Hermione, would she know what to do, this was certainly not in any books. Dumbledore? No he had enough on his plate, or did he? Well I was just wondering how I was going to say it when I figure out who to say it to.

I was broke out of my thoughts by Snape. I have no idea what to call him in my mind, Snape? Severus? Uncle Sev? He would probably kill me if I called him Snivellus.

"Harry, are you okay?" Snape asked me.

"Just thinking." I said.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Snape persisted.

"I'm a bit confused at the moment. I'll talk about it when I figure it out." I said. _If I figure it out,_ I thought.

We arrived at the zoo and Remus got me a chocolate ice cream. Of course he would, he has a chocolate addiction. We walked around looking at the animals, I realized this was the zoo I went to with the Dursley's when I was ten, when I set the boa constrictor on Dudley. I wondered if that snake got replaced yet. But when we got into the reptile house I had a shock, it was the same snake.

I went over to it, it was asleep like last time, I waited for it to wake up. It did, it looked at me, and went right back to sleep. Did it get caught, and it was mad at me?

"Hey," I whispered.

The snake did not respond.

"Did you not make it to Brazil?" I asked.

Snape, who was standing near me gave me a questioning look, "Are you trying to speak to the snake?"

Huh? Snape knew I was a Parselmouth. I found out right in front of him second year. Unless…

The only reason I can speak parseltounge is because when Voldemort tried to kill me we gained a small connection, that was why my scar hurts when he was around. But I don't have the scar, Voldemort never came after me. I can't speak parseltounge.

"Um, no. It is just rather cool." I said, trying to cover it up. It looked like Snape did not believe that story. I moved on to the next animal wondering, just what else had changed.

POV: Me

Now Harry realizes one of his consequences of his wish—

"One?" Harry asked.

"Stay in your own head!" I said.

"But you can be in mine and tell me what to do?" Harry asked.

"Harry, just go with it before something bad happens." I said.

"Which you can control!" Harry said.

"Don't make me call Snape in here." I said.

"He doesn't scare me at the moment." Harry said.

"Um, excuse me, I kind of want to know what is going on in my part of the story." Neville said.

"Of course. After Harry finds out his other consequence." I said.

"Why are you nice to him?" Harry asked.

"Because he is nice to me and respects that I am in control now be quite before I have someone hex your mouth off." I said.

POV: Harry

After the day at the zoo, in which Snape bought me a stuffed snake, just like the boa constrictor, in the zoo gift shop we headed back home. I wish Snape hadn't given me the snake, it just reminded me that the snake I had set free was still in captivity, and I could no longer speak to snakes.

I started to wonder, if I could not speak to snakes, could Neville? Did Neville find the Sorcerer's Stone in first year, defeat the **basilisk** in second? Was Neville the co-winner in the Tri-Wizard Tournament? Did Neville see Voldemort return? Then a thought came to me…did Neville have all my friends, and was he now Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team?

POV: Me

Finally, he figures it out.

"Only because you are making me so slow!" Harry said.

"Maybe…" I said."

"Can you tell me this at least, am I still on the Quidditch team?" Harry asked.

"Yeah you are still Seeker, Neville became a Chaser though." I said.

"Good," Harry said.

"Neville's captain though." I said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I am?" Neville asked.

"What happened to Katie Bell?" Harry asked.

"She left, graduated Hogwarts, Neville was made captain." I said.

"Oh, come on!"

"What about Ginny Weasley I thought she was a chaser." Harry said.

"She never tried out, why can't you just be happy for Neville?" I asked.

Harry grumbled something.

"Now back to Neville." I said.

"Yeah!" Neville said.


	7. Chapter 7: Oh,

Chapter 7: Oh,

POV: Neville

At about eleven I figured that the owls stopped coming. So I left the house, turning around I saw the house number was four, I tried to figure out where I was. I went over to the corner and saw that I was on Private Drive. Wait, wasn't number four Private Drive where Harry lived?

"Oh, my Merlin, Harry and I switched places, what is he doing now?" I asked no one in particle.

POV: Me

"Dang, you are no fun!" I said.

"Mysterious voice that is controlling me! What is going on!" Neville said.

"Why don't you leave me alone. If you leave me alone I can figure this out faster." I said.

"Where are you, where is Harry what is going on!" Neville screamed.

"Fine I'll call Harry in here." I said, "Harry get in here, you always want to be anyway."

"What?" Harry asked coming in.

"You want to know what is going on?" I asked.

"Yes!" they both said at the same time.

"Neville, you wished to have friends like Harry does. Because Harry is only a sort of friend, and your only one." I said.

"Oh, Neville." Harry said.

"Harry, you made this mess a lot more than it needed to be." I said.

"What!" Harry asked.

"You wished for a real family, for Voldemort to never had killed your parents. In such, Ron or anyone else became your friend." I explained.

"Harry—," Neville said.

"needed to know the wishes have consequences." I said.

"So I am the Chosen One now?" Neville asked.

"Yes, Voldemort couldn't find Harry, so he went after you." I said.

"Neville, we need to find each other, to figure a way out of this." Harry said.

"You can't do that." I said.

"Says who?" Harry asked.

"Says me, the author." I said.

"What's your name?" Neville asked.

"I can't tell you that!" I said.

"Well listen here, Ms. Author. I want my family back, sure we were broken but I still had one." Neville said.

"But you have friends now." I said.

"What about Harry? He has no friends now." Neville said.

"But, I got my family back." Harry said.

"Harry, you can't think this is a good idea?" Neville said.

"Neville, I never knew my parents, now they're back. And so is Sirius. Snape, Snape is nice now. Neville I know about you're parents, I saw you with them. Wouldn't you want them to stay if you had a chance with them not being affected by the torture?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I'm not as strong as you. I don't think I can take Voldemort on. What if I can't take being the Chosen One?" Neville said.

"Okay enough talk, back in your own heads." I said.

I dismissed them and I was left once again alone.

POV: Harry

What Neville said really gave me something to think about. I had time to get use to the fact that my parents were dead and Voldemort wanted to kill me. Neville was thrown into it. Was he right was it better off if we changed it back to normal?

There was a knock on my bedroom door.

In walked Snape. I tried not to panic, because Snape used to mean trouble.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Snape asked.

"Yeah, Severus, I did." I said.

"Something seems to be bothering you." Snape said, taking a seat on my bed with me.

"Well…it is a little hard to explain." I said.

"Harry, if you don't want to talk about at the moment it is okay." Snape said.

"Well," I started. I think I can trust Snape. Dumbledore trusts him and he is like an uncle at the moment. "This isn't right. Severus, I come from I suppose an alternate universe. Voldemort came after me, not Neville. My parents are dead, Sirius went to Azakaban, escaped and should be dead now. And you, you hate me because you never made up with my dad. I am suppose to have friends, not a lot but they are good friends. Now Neville has no family, and he can't take the demands of facing Voldemort. I'm just so, conflicted."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Snape asked.

"No, use Legilimency, look into my memories, see that I am telling you the truth." I said.

"Are you sure?" Snape asked.

"Yes." I said.

Snape rose to his feet and pointed his wand at me, _Legilimens_."

I felt him poor into my memories.

I heard my mum and father yelling, their last moments, I started hearing third year because of the dementors. A high cold laugh and a bright green flash. I flashed forward a few years, me being picked on my Dudley and his gang, being punished for my accidental magic that at the time I didn't know was magic, by being put in my cupboard. Talking to the snake at the zoo, succeeding this time, and releasing it. Getting my Hogwarts letter. Hagrid telling me about my parents and that I was a wizard. Going forward to the train station, meeting Ron and becoming friends. The sorting where I almost got put into Slytherin. Skipping to how Snape was a jerk to me in my first potions class. Becoming seeker for the Gryffindor team. Seeing my parents in the Mirror of Erised, and finding the Sorcerer's Stone and Voldemort's face on the back of Quirlles' head. Skipping to second year, with the Chamber of Secrets and the baskalis, all the stuff that happened between. The summer before third year, blowing up Aunt Marge and knowing that an escaped prisoner was out there. Learning to conger a patronus, after figuring how badly the dementors affected me. Learning that Sirius wanted to kill me. Then in the Shack learning the truth about Sirius and Pettigrew. Fourth year everything that happened involving the Tri-Wizard championship, Voldemort coming back to life. Fifth year, fighting off the dementors, my hearing, my detentions with Umbridge, the Battle at the Ministry, and Sirius dying.

Snape had enough, he pulled out my mind and I gasped I forgot how unpleasant that was.

"Oh, do you know how you came to this different universe?" Snape asked.

"There is the person, she is like controlling what is happening to Neville and me. She said it was because I wished I would have a family, Neville wished he had friends. I lost my friends but gained my family, Neville lost his family but gained a ton of friends." I said. "Severus, what do I do?"

"What do you think you should do?" Snape said.

"I do wish everything would go back to normal, even if it means losing everyone again." I said. "But how do I go about fixing this?" I asked.

"I want to tell you I know, but I don't. I have never heard of any thing like this." Snape said.

"But I know someone who can give me answers." I said.

POV: Me

Great he means me doesn't he?

"Ms. Author." Harry said.

"Again how do you get in here?" I asked.

"I am asking the questions here." Harry said.

"Okay." I said.

"First get Neville in here, he needs to hear this." Harry said. On cue, Neville came in.

"How do we put things right again?" Harry asked.

"I can't do that yet." I said.

"When?" Harry asked.

"How's Christmas. You wait until Christmas in this universe, than on Christmas Eve night, right before midnight. I will put things right, and will you will wake up in the proper places, on this date." I said.

"Five months, four of them at Hogwarts, with no friends." Harry said.

"Well, at least you will have a nice Snape." I said.

"Unless you make him bitter again." Harry said.

"I won't, I've done enough to make your life horrible for the moment." I said.

"What will happen, to my parents and Sirius?" Harry asked.

"They will still be dead when you get back. Only you and Neville will have any memories of this time here." I said.

"What about the baby?" Harry asked.

"What baby?" I asked.

"My mum, she is due in December, surely she will have it before Christmas." Harry said.

"Harry, I—" Neville started but I cut him off.

"I will decide that later." I said. Still trying to work out what he said.

"But…" Harry said.

"I'm going to be nice and skip ahead to the trip to Hogwarts." I said. "Nothing important will happen in this time other than your less than meaningless school shopping." I said.

"So it cuts it down to four months here?" Harry said.

"Yes, and if you continue this reasonably nice behavior, I'll continue to do so." I said.

"See you on the train Neville." Harry said.

"Yeah." Neville said.

"Okay you two, when I dismiss you, you will be on the train." I said.

They disappeared at my will. They both don't know how lucky they are. They both either have friends or family, I have nothing…


	8. Chapter 8: Train Ride of Awkwardness

Chapter 8: Train Ride of Awkwardness

POV: Neville

Like the strange voice of the author said, (I could hear her upset) I was on the train. Harry was in the compartment with me.

"You think it weird we only ever hear her, and never see her?" I asked.

"It is a bit strange. Do you think she is hiding something?" Harry asked.

"Maybe," I said.

"So, heading to Hogwarts now, yeah." Harry said.

"So I wonder where Ron and Hermione are." I said.

"They are probably still prefects, they will be around soon." Harry said.

"I wonder how different school is going to be." I said.

"Well, you are now me, so keep an eye on Malfoy." Harry said.

"Hey Neville." A voice said. Luna Lovegood had come into the compartment.

"Oh, hey, Luna." I said.

She came and set down next to me, she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Um," I said.

POV: Me

"Um," Neville said.

"What I support Lunille." I said.

"Huh?" Neville said.

"I want you to be together with Luna." I said. "Now get back to your girlfriend. And this is probably your last point of view."

POV: Harry

It was a bit surprising to see Neville with Luna like that, I mean, apparently they were together now. But it made me wonder, how he ended up with one. I didn't have a girlfriend, unless you counted that like month with Cho.

"_Well I thought I would be nice to Neville._" the voice of the author told me.

"_But what about me? Do I have a girlfriend?_" I asked her.

"_Not in here, but you would in your normal place if you just opened your eyes._" the author told me.

"_Who?_" I asked.

"_I am not at liberty to say._" The author (I am just going to think of her with the name Natalie,) said. "_My name is not Natalie either, but call me that if you want._"

"_Wait is it Ginny?_" I asked.

"_Yeah._" Natalie said.

"_Can you make us happen?_" I asked.

"_No."_ Natalie said.

_"Why? I thought you controlled things here._" I asked.

"_Dang it, Harry, I'm an author not a miracle worker!_" Natalie said.

"_What?" _I asked.

"_Star Trek, Harry. Get with the program." _Natalie said. "_Oh and here come Ron and Hermione."_

I broke off my mental conversation with Natalie and saw that Ron and Hermione had come in.

They passed me completely unnoticed.

"Hey, Nev, how are you?" Ron asked.

"I'm good, had a crazy birthday. It feels like it just happened." Neville said with a glance towards me.

"I see you got your owl. What did you name it?" Hermione asked.

"Chaser." I said.

"Ah, because you are a chaser." Ron said.

"He is too, he was chasing a mouse around my room." Neville said.

"Hello," I said. They continued to ignore me.

"_Natalie why are they ignoring me?_" I asked.

"_They aren't your friends anymore Harry._" Natalie said.

"_But they don't ignore Neville in real life._" I said.

"_Are you sure about that?_" Natalie asked. She was silent so I figured my conversation was over.

Would they even notice if I got up and left, so I did so. I would just find a different compartment to sit in.

I came across a compartment with only one other person in it, Snape. Well since he and I are on good terms now, might as well. But the last time I was in a compartment with a teacher was Professor Lupin, third year, and a Dementor had come in.

But I didn't think I had anything to worry about. So I went in and sat with Snape.

"Hey, Harry, why aren't you with your friends?" Snape asked.

"I don't have any." I said.

"It is your 6th year, and you have no friends?" Snape asked.

"Well, not here. I am supposed to have a few really good friends but here, they kind of blew me off." I said.

"Did you figure a way back?" Snape asked.

"Natalie said she can't do it until Christmas, then we will find ourselves like this never happened, on our birthday." I said.

"Natalie?" Snape questioned.

"The author." I said.

"Oh, she is making your life horrible here." Snape said.

"You saw how bad my normal life is." I said.

"So you have to wait until Christmas." Snape said.

"Well, Natalie skipped me and Neville forward here straight from our birthdays, she might do some further skip age." I said.

"_Probably I don't want to write your pathetic, horrible life here._" Natalie said.

"Why do you always insult me?" I asked.

"Huh?" Snape asked

"Oh, I was talking with Natalie." I said.

I sat in the compartment with Snape for the rest of the journey to Hogwarts. Getting there made me wonder more things.

To start off sitting in the hall I looked up at the teacher's table, and there was Remus.

"_Natalie what is Remus doing here?_" I asked.

"_He never quite, he was made the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. You, Hermione, and the staff are the only ones who know he is a werewolf. Snape never blew his cover since they are friends._" Natalie said.

"_Oh that is good I guess. But wait Neville still had the 'I must not tell lies' scars on his hand._" I said.

"_Look at the staff again._" Natalie said.

I looked at the staff table and sure enough, there was Umbridge.

"_What does she teach?_" I asked.

"_History of Magic. Dumbledore decided that having a ghost teacher was not the best idea._"

"_Great!_" I said.

POV: Me

"You know just because I really don't want you guys having to suffer Umbridge, I will skip forward to right before Christmas break." I told Neville and Harry.

"Really?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, when you wake up in the morning you it will be the day you are leaving for Christmas, you can chose to stay or go home Harry." I said.

"Neville, would you mind if I go home, just to spend a last few days with my family." Harry said.

"Go ahead man." Neville said.

POV: Harry

I was just happy to get into bed. I had flashes of dreams, which I suppose was what happened between now and when I was going to wake up.

Natalie was true to her word, because when I woke up there was snow on the ground. I went down to breakfast and owls were circling trying to find the owner of the letter. Hedwig flew down and dropped a letter next to me, so I gave her some bacon.

The letter was from my father, it looked like he was nervous when he wrote it because it was untidy and scrawled kind of all over the place.

"Dear Harry,

Your mum had her baby, a little girl by the name of Brianna Lily. She should be home from the hospital by the time you get here.

See you soon, Dad"

"Oh, my." I said.

"Harry, what is it?" Neville asked.

"My mum had her baby." I said.


	9. Chapter 9: Christmas

Chapter 9: Christmas

POV: Harry

I wondered what Brianna looked like. Did she look like me, or did she look more like my mum. Then I shook out of those thoughts, what would happen to Brianna.

"_Natalie, when we make the swap back, what will happen to Brianna?_" I asked.

"_Who?_" Natalie asked.

"_My new sister. If my parents are dead, she would've never been born._" I said.

_"Never been born…I need time to think. Don't bother me for a while._" Natalie said.

Okay, Natalie was acting strange, well stranger. She didn't even interject my thought process. But my mind went back to Brianna. Even though I haven't seen her yet, sort of feel protective of her.

"Hey Neville, do you think Natalie is acting strange?" I asked.

"Who?" Neville asked.

I remembered I never told him I started calling the author that. "The author." I said.

"No, why?" Neville asked.

"Well every time I mention the baby, like my mum being pregnant or that right now that she has had it, she seemed to know nothing about it." I said.

"That is weird." Neville said.

"Well, I got to go now. Talk to you later." I said.

"See ya." Neville said.

I got on the Hogwarts Express to take me back home. When I got to King's Cross Sirius was there to pick me up.

"By the time we get home, your parents and sister should be home. Are you excited to meet her?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, what does she look like?" I asked.

"You will see when we get there." Sirius said.

We drove back home. Sure enough when I walked into the house I was greeted by my mum holding a bundle of blankets.

"Harry would you like to hold Brianna?" my mum asked.

"Okay." I said. I sat down on the sofa and mum laid Brianna in my arms. She was so cute. Small, she had quite a bit of hair, which was black. She looked a lot like me and my father. When she opened her eyes, I was greeted with hazel eyes, like my father. Little Brianna looked like a baby girl version of James Potter. I smiled.

My mum took a photo of me and it came out the bottom of the camera. Two copies of it came out.

"I think you keep one, and the other will be put in her nursery." my mum said.

"Okay," I said. Mum put the picture with some of my stuff Sirius brought in.

Every passing minute hold Brianna, I grew more and more worried. What would happen to her?

"Does she have a godparent?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, Remus is her godfather." my mum said.

"What did Moony say to that?" Sirius asked.

"He was surprised at first, but excited." my father said.

"Harry I need to feed her now." my mum said taking Brianna out of my arms. I began to wonder how would Christmas be like here. Remus and Snape would probably have to stay at Hogwarts since they are teachers. My father came up to me.

"Hey how about you, Sirius and I go outside and have a snowball fight." my father said.

"Okay." I said.

"Sounds like fun." Sirius said.

This was a big mistake on my part.

"_Natalie!_" I thought, but she did not respond.

The reason this was such a huge mistake was of course, my father and Sirius teamed up on me, and they could use magic. Sirius used a silent spell to hold me up by the ankle. Leaving me helpless to the bombardment of snowballs. To add to the unfairness when Sirius put me down, he put me under a tree branch full of snow. My dad transformed into a stag and charged the tree trunk, knocking all the snow on to me. To add insult to injury, my mum was watching the whole thing threw the window. I was stuck under my pile of snow.

Sirius laughed at my predicament, "You okay Harry?" Sirius asked.

"What no more Prongslet?" my father asked.

"Well, the baby in there looks more like you then Harry does, she has your eyes while Harry has Lily's." Sirius said.

"Can you guys help me out here?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah sorry." Sirius said. My father and Sirius each grabbed on of my arms and pulled me out.

"Thanks, but I think I'm done." I said.

"Want some hot butter beer?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, that would be great." I said.

When I got back into the kitchen mum was cradling Brianna trying to get her to fall asleep. I smiled, I always wondered what it would be like to have a sibling.

"Are you okay Harry?" my mum asked. "You kind of lost the battle out there."

"Lost the battle, not the war." I said. "I'll get my revenge soon enough."

"_Please Natalie?_" I asked Natalie in my head, she didn't respond. "_Are you okay Natalie?_"

"_Just thinking. I think I can help you out with the revenge._" Natalie said.

"Do you want to hold Brianna again?" my mum asked.

"Sure," I said. I sat down, and mum carefully laid Brianna in my arms.

She smiled in her sleep.

"_Natalie, I'm worried, what will happen to her? She is so sweet, so innocent._" I said.

"_She will be fine._" Natalie said, sounding not to sure.

Mum started fixing supper while I held Brianna, and it was great. Hot Potato Soup, with some homemade bread. But I was sleepy that night, I wondered if it had something to do with Natalie skipping us forward in time. I wondered what was Neville doing at school. I feel asleep.

In my dream, I was in a small room. A signal bed, and desk with a computer on it. There was a girl with her back to me sitting at the computer, all I could tell of her was that her hair was black, rather short, it fell to her collar bones, and pulled back into a ponytail. I remembered having this dream right before Natalie did the switch, but the dream ended suddenly to the sound of Sirius waking me up.

"Wake up Harry, time for breakfast." Sirius said.

"Oh okay." I said.

I felt weird, I looked at my clock that also read the date, December 24th.

POV: Me

"Did I forget to tell you I was skipping forward?" I asked.

"Um, yeah." Harry said.

"Why did you do that?" Neville asked.

"I thought I told you." I said.

"No you didn't." Harry said.

"Well don't you want to get back?" I asked.

"Well, I guess." Harry said.

"Just get down to breakfast the both of you." I said.

POV: Harry

I appeared at the breakfast table, but my family must have thought I just walked threw the door because none of them said anything.

I sat down and mum put some scrambled eggs and cheese on my plate. When Sirius took a bite of his, he yelled out.

"Spicy!" Sirius yelled, his word was somewhat slurred like his tongue was swelled.

He ran out the door and pick up a handful of snow, and put it in his mouth.

"Better." Sirius said.

"I thought you liked Trinidad Scorpion Butch T peppers in your eggs.

"_What are those?_" I asked Natalie.

"_The third hottest pepper in the world. There is your revenge._" Natalie said.

"That is Severus!" Sirius cried out. "I like green onions."

"I though James like green onions." my mum said.

"No, Lily-flower I like red onions." my father said.

"Who likes the red peppers then?" my mum asked.

"Remus." Sirius said.

"Did I get Harry's right?" my mum asked.

"Yes, mum you did okay." I said.

"The left over pregnancy hormones are making you forgetful Lily." my father said.

"No, but with six people to track who wants what in their eggs gets hard." My mum said. "My mum couldn't remember what kind of sandwiches I liked with just me and my sister. I hate ham and cheese, it Tuney that likes them, I like—"

"Creamy Peanut Butter, with Apple Jelly, cut into four triangles." Sirius said.

"We know Lily, you had Sirius and I make about five dozen each while you were pregnant with Harry. You had twice that many with Brianna." my father said.

"Really?" I asked, trying to picture my mum eating 120 sandwiches over the course of nine months, the 240 in the same time.

"I had to go to the store six times just for peanut butter, jelly and bread!" my father said.

"You could've stock piled them by picking up like three jars of peanut butter and jelly and at a time. And like 10 loaves of bread." my mum said.

I smiled at my parents and godfather's antics. I was going to miss them. Would I really remember all of this. I thought this would be awkward when I go back to mean Snape, but maybe…I don't know. I probably would've been better off not making that wish.

I heard crying upstairs.

"Harry, do you think you can get Brianna?" my mum asked.

"Sure." I said.

I went upstairs and found Brianna's nursery. When I entered the room it seemed strangely familiar, even though I never came in this room before.

I went over to Brianna's crib and she saw me, and stopped crying.

"Hey there, little Princess Prongs." I said. I had no idea where I came up with the name. I carefully picked her up and cradled her.

"I don't know if you can understand me, but I am scared for you. This is an alternative universe, and when I go back tonight, you won't be there. Will life continue here or what will happen." I said.

Brianna gurgled in response.

"I'm going to miss you. I always wanted a brother or sister." I said. I started to head back down stairs.

I spent the rest of the day around the house. During which my father tripped down the stairs, he was okay, just really embarrassed. I suppose that was Natalie's revenge for him. As evening approached my thoughts became more and more jumbled. I supposed this was a side effect from the switching, skipping, and about to be switched back.

By the time I went up to bed, my thoughts were on Brianna, what would happen to her.

"_Okay Natalie, I'm ready."_ I said.

I felt like I used a portkey.


	10. Chapter 10 Hellos and Goodbyes

Chapter 10: Hellos and Good byes

POV: Harry

I ended up in a small room, but I wasn't alone. Neville was there with me. I realized that this was the room from my dreams. The room was rather insignificant. The room was dark, with just a little light coming from the computer and a small lantern on the bed. There was a signal picture, and it was the picture of me hold Brianna.

The girl in the chair turned around.

"Hello, nice to see you face to face instead of each others heads." the girl said.

"Natalie?" I asked.

"Yep." Natalie said.

Something seemed familiar about her. Her black hair and hazel eyes. The way she spoke reminded me of my mum. I took a closer look at her. She had my nose, cheekbones, basically she was a girl version of me except the eyes. Well including she didn't have the scar, like me at the moment.

Then it all added up, why the room was familiar, why she had the picture, Natalie was Brianna, an older version of my baby sister.

"Brianna?" I asked.

"Yeah." Natalie/Brianna said.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I'm bound to this room. I am outside both time and space." Brianna said.

"Why?" Neville asked.

POV: Me (Brianna)

I sighed. "I'm from the future of the universe you just left. But once I send you back to your normal one, the one with our family Harry, with me, will be destroyed."

"What!" Harry said.

"It is a bit confusing. But I wanted a chance to know you Harry." I said.

"Know me?" Harry asked.

"In the universe where I am from, Neville defeats Voldemort, but there is a big battle at Hogwarts. You tried to kill Voldemort's snake. You did, but not before it bit you, at least that's the story." I said.

"I would've died?" Harry said.

"Yes, and I knew this was the only way to do this, to meet you, but I didn't realize the consequences. Teddy was right, I should have listened to him even if he is younger than me." I said.

"Teddy?" Harry asked.

"Remus'son. His mum is Tonks, but they both died in the battle too." I said.

"What about mum and dad? Sirius and Snape?" Harry asked.

"They all die as well. Teddy and I were raised by his grandmum." I said.

"Brianna," Harry said. He pulled me into a hug. He was my age, maybe a little older, maybe a little younger. There is no time here, so I can't tell how old I should have been.

"What happened to me?" Neville asked.

"You married Luna Lovegood, had two kids." I said.

"What will happen to you?" Harry asked.

"I suppose I will just be in here for the rest of eternity. Like I said, there is no time, so I don't age, I won't die. It's kind of like, I've never been born." I said.

"So what now?" Neville asked.

"Now you go home, when you wake up everything will be like when you fell asleep before I messed this all up." I said. I sent Neville back, leaving me alone with my brother.

"Brianna, I don't know if you remember this, but I will miss you." Harry said.

"I don't remember from when I was a baby, but I heard you, in your head, you know, as Natalie." I said.

"You look just like our father." Harry said.

"You do too, accept the eyes—" I said.

"Mum's eyes." Harry and I said together.

"Your copy of the photo will be in the back of your picture book that Hagrid gave you." I said.

"So this is goodbye, just after we meet?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid so." I said.

"Thank you for this. For giving me the chance to know mum and dad, and know Sirius better. Even if you never did. You are doing the right thing. They would be proud." Harry said. "Are you controlling me right now?"

"No when you were talking with me at any point even as a baby, I wasn't in control." I said. "You could talk to me at any point, I could just tell you to leave."

"Take care, Brianna." Harry said.

"Good bye Harry." I said. A few tears trickled down my cheek, and Harry had the same problem.

I sent Harry away, and got the headache that told me, the universe I came from was now destroyed. I was alone, forever once again.


	11. Chapter 11: Epiloge: Keep Fighting

Chapter 11: Epilogue: Keep Fighting

POV: Harry

I woke up, to the sound of Uncle Vernon pounding on my door. I was back on Private Drive. I felt my forehead, my scar was there. Checking my clock I saw that it was indeed July 31st.

"I'm up, I'll be down soon." I said.

I sighed, then remembered, I pulled out the photo book with pictures of mum and dad. I flipped to the back and there in the picture was me holding Brianna.

Written below it in neat handwriting, which I supposed was my sister's "Always keep fighting! Always fight for a better today. Always fight for a better tomorrow. Always fight for your family. Fight for a better world."

I smiled; I really was going to miss Brianna.


End file.
